The Battle for Fort Snowhawk
The Battle for Fort Snowhawk is a quest available in . Depending on whom the Dragonborn sided with during the Civil War, the opponent of this battle changes; siding with the Imperial Legion makes the Stormcloaks the enemy, and vice versa. The circumstances of the battle may alter if "Season Unending" was completed first; if Hjaalmarch was traded to the Stormcloaks during the quest, the Imperial version will be available. Background has sent me to assist in taking Fort Snowhawk from the enemy. Objectives #Join the Men attacking Fort Snowhawk #Take over Fort Snowhawk by defeating the enemy Walkthrough The Imperial presence in Hjaalmarch has been successfully undermined due to falsified orders delivered to Legate Taurinus Duilis. Lulled into a false sense of security, the Legate did not dispatch the much needed reinforcements to Fort Snowhawk as requested. Galmar Stone-Fist's orders are to bolster the forces preparing for an attack on Fort Snowhawk. Once the fort has been taken it will be garrisoned and the liberation of Hjaalmarch can be secured. If Hjaalmarch is already in Stormcloak control, Legate Rikke will request that the Dragonborn aid her troops with attacking the fort and taking the hold back for the Empire. Attacking the fort Fort Snowhawk is located due west of Morthal, across the river. The Stormcloak forces have mustered on a ridge overlooking the fort. Approaching the commander will launch a two-pronged attack on the fort. Imperials currently garrison the fort. They line the ramparts on approach and barricades slow progress towards the gate. Once the barricades have been sundered, the player can rush the courtyard and gain access to the walls. The player can fight the entire battle on the exterior courtyards and ramparts without entering the interior at all. Once the enemy has been neutralized, the fort will be captured and the mission complete. The Dragonborn will then report back to Ulfric Stormcloak and inform him of the victory. Gallery Battle for Fort Snowhawk1.png|Fort Snowhawk situated south of the Imperial headquarters in Solitude. Battle for Fort Snowhawk2.png|Imperial and Stormcloak soldiers fighting at the entrance of the fort. Battle for Fort Snowhawk3.png|Fighting in the courtyard of the fort. Battle for Fort Snowhawk5.png|Fighting on walls on the fort. Battle for Fort Snowhawk4.png|A Stormcloak soldier prepares to execute an injured Imperial. Battle for Fort Snowhawk6.png|An Imperial legionnaire is finished off by a Stormcloak soldier. Journal Bugs * Sometimes when you start the quest, you can not fast travel to Fort Snowhawk using the quest menu. (This is your first clue that your mission may be bugged.) * When you get to Fort Snowhawk there is the quest arrow where you need to "check in" but no one is there, though going and standing over the arrow will sometimes advance the quest. * If you find out that there are no soldiers in the fort you will be stuck on this quest and unable to move forward. If this happens, go to the Jarl of Morthal, Idgrod Ravencrone, and attack her till she goes down on one knee. This can sometimes make the quest complete itself and make it so you are able to move on in the quest line. (You shouldn't get attacked by her guards if you do this.) This may cause another glitch that does not replace the Morthal guards with Stormcloak guards. This occurs with the other fort battles as well. * When you arrive at the location to meet up with the soldiers attacking the fort, there may be no Stormcloak soldiers waiting for you and/or only a few Imperial soldiers defending the fort. The Imperial soldiers may not bring in reinforcements so you will be unable to kill the rest of the defenders. Loading a previous save may or may not fix the issue. Fast traveling away and then returning to the fort may help as it spawns the next set of enemies. Entering the fort's interior and waiting for several days may also help. It may be necessary to repeat this process. Feeding on the corpses as a werewolf is to be avoided because for some reason, the next wave of soldiers will not spawn, thus causing the quest to be impossible to complete unless using the fix for the glitch above. * Sometimes, near the end of the battle, an Imperial Soldier will attempt to flee. If he escapes, he cannot be located again but he registers as the last defender. To prevent this bug, block the exits and let no Imperial soldiers pass. If one manages to get through, chase him down and kill him quickly. de:Die Schlacht um Festung Schneefalke es:Batalla por Fuerte Halcón de las Nieves ru:Битва за форт Сноухок Category:Skyrim: Civil War Quests Category:Skyrim: Imperial Legion Quests Category:Stormcloak Quests